Run Away: DeidaraxOC OneShot
by NinjaDeeLee
Summary: DeidaraxOC. When Deidara was recruited by the Akatsuki, he had to leave someone behind. A year later, that someone won't even look him in the eye.


**Run Away**

_DeidaraxOC Oneshot Requested By Can You Spell The Alphabet _

_Childish laughter… Pointed fingers… _

"_Look at her eyes! They're not normal!"_

"_She's a freak, stay away from her!"_

_A young girl, barely over the age of nine stood alone. She watched as the kids ran off in the opposite direction, once again singling her out. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she dried the tears that had made a trail down her face._

"_What's your name?"_

_Wide, silver-tinted magenta colored eyes glanced up at the source of the voice. In front of her stood a young boy with bright blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen before. _

"_You have very pretty eyes." The boy smiled at her, teeth flashing. _

"_T-Thank you…" She stuttered, a pink tint appearing on her cheek. She couldn't help but think that he had it backwards – he was the one with very pretty eyes…_

"_My name's Deidara." A small hand came up between them._

_The large smile on his lips was so… _different_. No one had ever smiled at her like that before… Embarrassed, she glanced away from him to her feet._

"_M-My name's Lunarosa… Please, just call me Luna." Without looking him in the eyes, she shook his hand. She jumped when something wet licked the palm of her offered hand._

"_Hehe, sorry." Deidara put both his hands up, palms facing her. She stared in wonder at what looked like mouths at the palm of both his hands. "Don't worry, they won't bite."_

_Luna giggled despite herself. There was just something about the boy that made something in her chest flutter._

"_Will you be my friend, Luna?"_

"_M-Me?" From her surprise, her magenta eyes dissolved into a vibrant color of green._

"_Woah!" Deidara exclaimed in wonder. _

_Luna immediately turned away, hiding her eyes behind her platinum blonde hair. "I-I'm sorry!"_

"_N-No! I didn't mean it like that." Deidara's waved his outstretched hands in a panic before giving her an embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head guiltily, "I really like your eyes; pink or green, I think they're pretty."_

"_R-Really...?" A red tint rose on her cheek. Peeking from under her bangs she added in a shy whisper, "You know, they also turn different colors of green…"_

"_Seriously? That's so cool!" _

_Luna lips curled in a small smile; she finally found a friend._

* * *

><p><em>A high pitched voice cried, "Look! It's that weird girl again!"<em>

"_Go away!" Her blonde companion yelled. _

_Lunarosa tugged on his hand, murmuring, "Deidara… It's okay. Just ignore them, please."_

_The boy huffed, but did as she said. Taking her by the hand, he ran the opposite direction and away from the crowd of people. Luna glanced down at their clasped hands and felt the familiar heat rise in her cheeks. She could feel her heart started to pound faster in her chest, and the palms of her hands turn clammy in response to holding his hand._

"_Thank you, Deidara." Luna wasn't sure if the blonde had heard her, what with the wind blowing past them and her voice being soft. Either way, she had meant what she said. Three years had passed since she had first met him, and she couldn't remember a time when Deidara wasn't by her side. Through the names and teasing, Deidara was always there to stand up to the other kids, for her sake. And although Luna wished he wouldn't become involved in what were her problems, she was still (selfishly) grateful that he was._

_Deidara looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Anytime."_

* * *

><p><em>"We'll always be friends, right, Luna? Forever?"<em>

_"O-Of course."_

_A large smile, "Let's run away."_

_"W-What? Where?"_

_"Anywhere. As long as we're free."_

_Silence. Then a small nod, "Okay."_

* * *

><p><em>Luna,<em>

_I'm so sorry. These people belonging to this organization called the Akatsuki found me. They want me to go with them. I tried to wait for you to come back from the market, I even tried to by time by fighting one of them... but I lost. They won't let me wait for you, so my last resort is that you get this letter. I'm so sorry... I want to take you with me - why didn't I just go with you in the first place? _

_I'll come back for you, I promise. Just wait for me, and then I'll take you back with me. Stay safe. I'll be back soon._

_Deidara_

* * *

><p>Wine-colored eyes fluttered open in response to the light that filtered into the room. She glanced around, realizing she was in her room rather than the temple she and Deidara had taken refuge in when they abandoned their village. Mikari Lunarosa shut her eyes once more, wishing she could forget the dream... Forget what had happened over three years ago.<p>

'_Liar...'_

The thought drifted through her mind without her consent, but she couldn't disagree with the statement. To this day, the betrayal still stung, just not as much as it used to.

With a sigh, Luna threw the covers to the side and crawled out of bed.

* * *

><p><em>Six months, fifteen days, four villages, eleven towns, and still nothing… <em>

Deidara was seriously starting to question his luck. And after surviving his final bomb, he had thought that he had had amazing luck.

All of sudden, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kunoichi with long platinum blonde hair with black streaks at the bottom. It was like an answer from above. But from so far away, he couldn't make out her facial features, or more importantly, the color of her eyes. But her the hair color was similar – just without the black part.

"Who is she?" Crystal blue eyes followed the figure of the woman as he pointed in her direction.

"Her? That's Luna." Deidara's guide shrugged, "She moved here about two months ago. A quiet girl; keeps to herself. She doesn't look anyone in the eyes – no one knows why though."

Deidara stared at the Kunoichi's retreating back in wonder. _'__Luna… Is it really you?'_

Maybe he still had his luck after all…

* * *

><p>Deidara would admit it; maybe it hadn't been brightest idea in the world. He had decided, stupidly, to follow the Kunoichi. There had been multiple problems with his plan; one major reason being that she was a Ninja and would had obviously realized someone was following her. Now, he was currently pinned against a tree with a kunai held at his neck.<p>

"Why are you following me?" His captor questioned.

Through the cover of her bangs, Deidara caught sliver-tinted magenta eyes glaring up at him. "Don't you remember me, Luna?"

The sound of his voice, with the familiar grunt at the end of his sentence, was what enabled her to finally put a name to the blonde Shinobi before her. Shock was the first thing that she registered, causing all previous thoughts to fly right out of her head. With wide eyes that had changed to a lucid green, she dumbly responded, "W-What?"

"It's me, Deidara." He flashed her a bright smile, appearing genuinely happy to see her.

She scanned his face, almost wishing that it wasn't true. But it was unmistakable: the blue eyes, blonde hair, infectious grin... He didn't look that much different from three years ago. Something in her chest constricted painfully. Her arm wielding the kunai fell uselessly to her side as she turned away from her long-lost companion.

"Hey! Where are you going, Luna?"

She didn't answer, just kept walking. She was oblivious to the questions sent after her as she pretended that she had never seen him. After all the years he had been absent from her life – there was no way he was here right now.

"Luna!" A hand caught her around the elbow, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Why are you ignoring me?"

'_Why!' _Luna scoffed in her mind. She didn't turn to look back at him, instead she keep her eyes to the ground as she kept silent, refusing to acknowledge his question.

"Luna…-" Deidara's tone, so soft and understanding – the exact tone he had used to comfort her when they were younger – made her snap. She jerked her arms out of his grasp and spun around to confront him.

"Why are you here?"

Deidara took a retreating step backwards, taken aback by her sudden outburst, and the fact that her eyes had turned from an emerald green to a brighter, sharper color of crystalline green in a split second.

Luna watched from behind her bangs, his lips part and mouth open as if to say something, but no sound came out. He shut his mouth a second later as his brows furrowed in what she assumed was confusion. Once again his lips parted, and he quietly murmured, "I'm here because of you."

She bit back her retort. Instead, she shook her head and muttered under her breath, "What took so long?"

"The Akatsuki… I-I wasn't allowed to leave."

Luna frowned at the emotion behind his words and made the mistake of glancing at him. Crystal blue eye held her captivated for a split second before she turned her head away from him and directed her eyes off to the side. A tense silence hung in the air as they stood there, frozen in place. Deidara didn't know exactly what to say to get his old companion to look him in the eyes, so he went with the first words that came to his mind.

"I miss you."

She gave a start, this time giving her full attention to him. "W-What?"

"I miss you." Deidara repeated softly, nothing but sincerity in his gaze. He mutedly noticed her eyes darken to a sullen forest green. "I'm sorry that I left you alone. By the time I was finally allowed to travel on my own, over a year had passed, and you were already gone."

Luna bit her bottom lip, but was unable to stop the words rolling off her tongue. "You didn't expect me to wait for you, did you?"

"Of course not." Deidara seemed offended that she thought so, "I just hope you didn't wait long for me before leaving."

She studied him, wondering if he was telling the truth... "How are you here now, then? What happened to the Akatsuki?"

"I faked my death." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I've been traveling ever since with a disguise."

"...Why?"

"You know why."

Luna glanced around, suddenly uncomfortable with how the situation turned out. "I don't quite understand."

"Why have you been traveling?" Deidara asked instead.

"Huh?"

"I was told you arrived here only a couple months ago. What are you looking for?"

_'What _am_ I looking for...?'_ Ever since she left that temple where they had resided together, she had once never settled down permanently; always going from one village or town to another aimlessly. Luna stared at the Shinobi in front of her as she considered his question. Blue eyes stared back at her, along with a smile that had always been directed at her.

The answer that drifted through her mind surprised even her.

Deidara cocked a brow when the Kunoichi suddenly glanced away from him and towards the ground. "Hm?"

"I'm not looking for anything..." Luna murmured quietly, utilizing her long hair to hide from his gaze. The color of her eyes were always what gave her away, she remembered.

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes?"

"Just go away." She tried to escape from answering, but wasn't even able to turn fully around before she was caught by the hand.

"I won't leave until you tell me the truth." Deidara stated.

"...Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked, peering just over her shoulder to glance at him.

"Because..." He looked down at their joined hands, unable to help but notice how soft her hand felt in his, "I need to know if I'm wasting my time hoping for something that won't be."

Maybe it was because they had known each other for so long, despite being seperated the past three years, that she was able to catch the subtle hints in his words, "For how long...?"

"Since the day I met you, and saw the color of your eyes." He gave her a shy smile, embarrassed over the confession of his childhood secret.

Luna's cheeks colored prettily as she breathed a hushed reply, "Really…?"

Deidara's smile brightened at her response. He lightly tugged on her hand, pulling her into an unexpected embrace. For a couple heartbeats, Luna stood frozen in surprise before slowly starting to relax. Shyly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her head in the crock of his neck.

"How about you?" His melodic voice reached her ears, "Since when…?"

Luna forced herself to clam down when her heartbeat spiked at his question. There was no reason for her to fall silent, even though that would have been her first choice. He had just told her his answer; it was only fair she did the same.

"It's the same as you…" She could feel a blush arising as she spoke, "From the moment I saw your smile."

"To think we wasted all this time."

Luna glanced up at him in curiosity at his words. Deidara smiled down at her, as dazzling and breathtaking as ever. His hand was suddenly cupping the side her cheek, and the space between their faces was starting to get smaller and smaller… Despite the feverant racing of her heart and the butterflies that were going crazy in her stomach, Luna didn't resist what was about to happen. Instead, she closed her eyes and waited.

It was hard to describe what Luna felt as Deidara's soft lips pressed against hers. Embarrassment was among the top emotions that coursed through her that moment, but she found it easy to ignore as long as she kept her eyes closed.

Luna gave a start when she felt his lips begin move against hers. She would have probably jerked away, had Deidara not been cupping the back of her neck. With almost practiced ease, Deidara's lips caressed her own. All she was capable of doing was mimic him, albeit clumsily. She couldn't even imagine how red her face was.

But from the smile on Deidara's lips, she figured he didn't mind all that much.

Right when Luna thought she had the whole kissing thing down, Deidara stopped and pulled back – much to her disappointment. The first thing she saw as her eyes fluttered open was the wide grin plastered on Deidara's face.

"W-What?" Wow, did her voice really sound as breathless as she thought?

"It's nothing. I'm just… happy." He chuckled under his breath. Leaning in closer, Deidara rested his forehead against hers, loving the color of her silver-tinted green eyes. Luna shyly peaked up at him as his unwavering gaze remained fixated on only her. With a soft smile, he whispered, "Let's run away."

Distinctively remembering the moment he had asked this in their past, Luna's eyes furrowed with doubt and uncertainty. Deidara, seeing this, caressed her cheek gently, almost like a lover would. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

"But the Akatsuki–"

" –believe I'm dead." He finished with a smile, "What do you say? We can go anywhere you choose."

_'He really wants this…_' Luna realized, hearing his excited tone. And honestly, she wanted it too – had ever since they initially ran away.

Mind made up, she asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Oo _Six Months Later_ oO

"I love it here." Luna murmured as she stared into the fireplace. Outside, snow fell freely from the sky, coloring the earth white.

A pair of strong arms snaked around her slim waist from behind to hold her against a muscular chest. "I'm glad to here that," Came her lover's reply by her ear. A shiver rocked her body, not from the cold, but from the pure masculine energy that radiated off the body behind her. As the months passed, she became more familiar with her blonde companion; no longer were there awkward or shy moments between them. To put it bluntly, they've made love - multiple times.

"Are you still cold?" He whispered into her neck, his hot breath dancing across her sensitive skin.

"A bit." Luna answered honestly, leaning into his embrace. A couple minutes ago they had been enjoying the fresh morning snow, now they were inside cuddling by the warmth of the fire.

"Let me help you then." Deidara removed his arms, as well as the blanket that had been wrapped around her. Luna glanced at him curiously, wondering how taking away the thing that had been keeping her warm was helping her. But then she caught the way he was staring at her, his blue eyes half lidded, and she knew what he had in mind.

Taking his time, he undressed her, kissing every piece of exposed skin as he went, but purposely avoiding her sensitive spots. He tossed her still damp clothes somewhere off to the side before he did the same for himself. Then they were laying naked on the discarded blanket, their bodies outlined by the flames of the fire. Luna's eyes, full of desire, were an enchanting dark green as a pink tint colored her cheeks. By the time they were fully undressed, Deidara's lust had only intensified.

"You're so beautiful, Luna." Deidara said huskily as he crawled on top of her and between her shapely legs. He brushed his lips against hers in a teasing fashion, forcing Luna to wrap her arms around his neck so that he would actually kiss her. He chuckled against her lips, his tongue finding easy access into her mouth. She was putty in his hands, ready and ripe for him to mold - just like his clay.

Luna released a strangled breath as his artistic hands cupped her breasts, the tongues of his palms expertly driving her to oblivion. She moaned in response to every lick, suck, and nibble she received. Her chest was heaving in mere seconds, her head falling back to the floor as she continued to voice her pleasure - efficiently putting an end to their mouth-to-mouth contact. Deidara took the opportunity to trail wet kisses down the length of her neck, paying close attention to the flesh above her pulse point.

"D-Deidara..." Luna shuttered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her body felt like it was lit on fire; burning up from the inside out. "_Oh, Kami..." _She cursed under her breath, suddenly feeling that emptiness inside her being filled by two digits. Too consumed in her pleasure, she hadn't noticed Deidara switch one of his hands with his hot mouth, his free hand finding refuge in her slick womanhood. She whimpered wantonly, unable to focus on what the man above her was doing to her body. All she knew was that he was driving her positively mad.

"You're so responsive, Luna." Deidara murmured in approval. He leaned back to watch her with hungry eyes as he moved his fingers inside her. He found it so _hot_ when he saw her hips rocked along with his thrusts. He swore under his breath as Luna's passionate gaze focused on him, all dazed and half lidded. He didn't stop her as she reached a slim hand between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his stiff erection. His head fell forward at the touch, a shiver racking his body.

_"Please, Deidara..." _Luna begged, silently guiding him to her entrance where his fingers currently occupied.

He shook his head stubbornly, removing her grip from around his shaft, "Not yet."

She whined at that, puffs of air leaving her parted lips as she let her head fall back once more in defeat. Deidara smirked at her submission, basking in the absolute power he had over her. He shifted his hands to hold onto her hips and racked his gaze over the treat before him. His eyes did a double take at the sight of her swollen nipples, a bright red from abuse, then lower to her glistening womanhood. Licking his lips he descended to take all she gave him.

"A-Ahh!" Luna cried out as her body exploded just seconds after Deidara's mouth started to make love to her. Her back arched off the floor as her body convulsed in spasms. Deidara held her hips down and drank in the nectar that she gave him, his eyes falling closed at the blissful taste.

By the time Luna was coherent again, Deidara was above her with his hands on either side of her head and a brilliant smile on his lips. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. With their foreheads touching, they stared into each other's eyes as he slowly started to enter her. When he was fully seated in her, a shudder coursed through the both of them at the feeling of being complete; one body, one soul.

Never would she tire of making love with the man before her, and the same went for him to her.

As one, they moved in sync; rocking and thrusting to their body's content. Together, they found sweet release. With the warmth of the fire surrounding them and their arms around one another, they basked in the aftermath of their passion. Luna smiled down at him from on top of his chest, eyes alit with happiness.

Deidara ran his fingers through her long hair, cradling her to him like a precious jewel. "Thank you for running away with me."

"Anytime." Luna giggled.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! Please review! ~OtakuSoul<em>


End file.
